Love aginist all odds
by Greendragoonwing
Summary: Makoto abuse by Darien and Trowa is her twin brother and heero and Duo are in love with her and Sammy has a crush on. note Sammy is a adult and Makoto is not a peofiler. new chapter soon I hope
1. Chapter one

I don't own Gundam wing or Sailor moon.  
  
Makoto was in Sammy's room waiting for him to come home from school. Makoto knew Serena was going to be home late, and Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino were out for the week taking care of Mr. Tuskino's mother because she was sick. All of sudden Makoto heard sound coming from the first floor. Makoto ran to the top of the stairs. Sammy had finally come home and ran up to his room. Makoto went to his room with some snacks and a couple of drinks, placing them on his bed. Makoto moved closer to Sammy to touch his check.  
  
Sammy turned around to see Makoto standing there. Makoto stroked his check and smiled at him. Makoto moved away to let him do his homework, but before she could Sammy pulled her back into him. Makoto placed her arms around his neck and sat upon his lap. Sammy smiled at her. Makoto kissed him on the lips. The kiss was broken when both heard Serena crash through the door. Serena soon yelled that she was home and in the kitchen making dinner. Makoto started leave the room, but Sammy stopped her from leaving.  
  
Sammy: Stay with me? Makoto: I can't Serena's home. She won't like this. Sammy: I don't care what she thinks. All I care is what my parents say and what you say. Makoto: I know, but if she found out before your parents do. Sammy: Please, don't go. I need you. Makoto: I need you too. But I can't, not tonight. I'll come back tomorrow. Sammy: All right, I'll think of something by then.  
  
Makoto kissed him goodbye and snuck out and went to her apartment for dinner. Makoto soon went to go to bed. When Makoto went to her room she found Darien in her bed.  
  
Darien: Where were you Mako-chan? Makoto: Out!?! Darien: What's wrong? Makoto: You dating Serena and sleeping with me. Darien: Ahh, but you are much more beautiful than Serena. Makoto: how can you say that? Darien: Because its true. Any man would love to be with you.  
  
Makoto joined him and Darien pulled her into his arms. Soon the two fell asleep. The next day, Makoto woke up to find Darien had left to work. Makoto got dressed and went to school. After school Makoto went to Sammy's. When she got there, she found Sammy waiting for her at the door. He pulled her into the house noticing that she had brought a bag of clothes with her. He looked at her, wondering what had happened. He brought her to his room and held her as she cried. When she had stopped crying, she fell asleep. He placed her onto his bed, and did his homework. An hour later, Serena came home with Darien. She had her arms around him and was giggling at his jokes.  
  
Sammy went downstairs to get a couple of drinks and went to back up to his room. When Sammy got back to his room, after saying hi to his sister and her boyfriend, he noticed Makoto was awake and sitting on the corner of the bed. He put the soda down and went to her side. Makoto clung onto him, scared to death.  
  
Sammy: Nothings going to happen to you. Makoto: How can you be sure? Sammy: I won't let it happen. Makoto: Would you protect me from him? Sammy: Who's him, Mako-chan? Makoto: The guy downstairs, the one with your sister. Sammy: Darien, why, what has he done to you? Makoto: Date Serena and slept with me. Sammy: What? How could you? Makoto: He force me he stronger than me. Sammy: Than why did you tell me sooner? Makoto: He told me he'll hurt your sister and you. Sammy: You did it to save my sister and me. Makoto: Yes, I did. Mine sorry. Sammy: I forgive you.  
  
Sammy held her as he told himself that he going to make Darien pay for lying to his sister. Sammy rubbed Makoto's back to clam her down; she smiles at him and Sammy back at her. Sammy holds Makoto tightly. Sammy brought Makoto down to bed and kissed her forehead. He lay next to her; than went to bed. When then went to bed, and soon went to sleep. Serena went over to Raye house to send the night.  
  
Makoto wake up in the morning to find she was not in her room. Makoto looked down at the person who tighten there arms around her. Makoto went to back to sleep; around noon when Sammy wake up and smile at Makoto. Sammy went down and makes lunch for him and Makoto. Sammy realizes Serena isn't home, yet. He brought the lunch up to his room. Sammy put the lunch tray down on his and kiss Makoto forehead. Makoto woke up and looked at Sammy.  
  
Makoto: Sammy, Am sorry for this. Sammy: It okays Mako-chan. Makoto: Really Sammy Sammy: Yes, it okays. Makoto: Why are you being nice to me? Sammy: I love you. That why?  
  
Makoto snuggle in his arms, I love you too. Sammy kisses her on the lips and holds her in his arms. 


	2. chapter two

Makoto got up and close the door and went to boom box. Makoto puts some music on and blast some music. She started to undue her bottom her shirt slowly with a little dancing while she was doing that and Sammy watch her while she did that. Makoto toss her shirt over to him. The shirt hit, Sammy on the head. Makoto stood in front of him in a bra and underwear. Makoto took out the hair tie and shack her hair free. Sammy got up and moves closer to her. They hear aloud slam from the front door. Than Serena scream for Sammy to get downstairs and turned off that music.  
  
Makoto kiss him and turned off the music and started to get dress. Sammy went downstairs to see why she was so upset. Serena was passing back and fore in the living room. Serena looked up at him and he could see the tears stained her face. Sammy places his arms around her. He rocked her till she clam down. Makoto sneak out the back door with her bag and on the why home, she saw her old crush heading her way. Makoto looked down at the sidewalk.  
  
Heero did see her coming and stop her for walking past him. Makoto looked up at her. He noticed something different about her. They stare at each other for a long time. Makoto went into his arms and cried in his arms. Heero was very confused with her actions. Makoto saw Darien coming up this way and Makoto pulled Heero to the ally so Darien won't see them. Heero looked at the guy walking by. It was obvious that Darien didn't see them. Heero was now worried about Makoto. Makoto looked at him and smile at him.  
  
Heero: Makoto; lets go back to the base. I know twins want to see you. Makoto: Did he send you to get me? Heero: Yes, he was busy keeping Duo and Wufei apart. Makoto: Okay, Makoto had a weak smile on her face. Heero: What wrong you use to so energetic? Makoto: Something happened to me and I couldn't get a hold from you. Heero: What happened? Mako-chan pleases tell me you're scaring me. Makoto: Not here please He-Chan Heero: Okay  
  
Heero led her to the base and place arm around her. Makoto leaned into him. She felt safe in his arms like Sammy. When they got there, Makoto try to get out of his arms trying to get, but Heero hold her tightly in his arms. Heero opened the door with his keys and head to Trowa room. Heero was about to knocked on the door, when Trowa opened the door to go to the music room. He pulled Makoto in his arms and spun her around. Makoto giggle at his reaction and place her head on his chest. Trowa held her tightly not wanting to let go of her, for the reason that she meant not be here for real.  
  
Heero noticed she had a bag full of clothes with her. He touches Trowa shoulder and Trowa looked at him. Heero points to the bag she had with her. Trowa pulled his sister back and looked her. Makoto looked down and left uneasy at the current moment. Trowa place a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Trowa: Where are you going? Makoto: Was spending a night at a friend house. Trowa: Why? You never like this before. Makoto: I was being abuse by a friend boyfriend. Trowa: What and did you tell anyone? Makoto: No, He would kill her. Trowa: God damn it Makoto. You know I would always help. What did he do to you? Makoto: He would sleep with me for the kicks of it or something else. Heero: And you let him do this to you. Makoto: He stronger than me. Heero: Makoto I should been there for you. Makoto: It okay.  
  
Heero place her in his arms and lean into him. Trowa called Sally to have her check up Makoto. Heero brought her into his and Duo room and lay her down on his bed. He holds her in his arms.  
  
Heero: Mine sorry Makoto. I should never say it was okay for to come down here. Makoto: It okay. I should keep in contact with you more. Heero: It okay Makoto: I try to get away. I really did. Heero: I know you probably try. You're coming home with us. Makoto: I can't. I promise Sammy mom I keep him and his sister eating and the house okay when they get back. Heero: Okay I go with you or Duo will go with you, Makoto nodded yes, I'll keep you safe. I promise. 


	3. chapter three

Makoto sat down on his bed and duo sat on the bed in front of her. Makoto grab the brush and brush his hair for about ten minutes. Makoto stop brushing his hair and braded it. When she finished, she put his hair tie in his hair. Duo turns around and kisses her the lips and she returned it. Makoto pulled back and looks at him.  
  
Makoto: Lets go Heero should be waiting. Duo: Okay, Mako-chan, I won't leave you. Makoto: I know you won't leave me. Duo: What happened to you? Makoto: Someone abuse me. Duo: What? Who? Makoto: A friend boyfriend. Duo: Oh Makoto you should have told me. Makoto: Mine sorry Duo  
  
Duo places an arm around her and walks out. Makoto hands Quatre her address and went ahead to the car. Makoto sat in back between Heero and Duo. When they got there she saw Darien car there. Makoto hands the key to Trowa and went to her apartment. She had enough time to open the door when Darien came up to her and push her against the wall.  
  
Darien: Where were you the last two nights? Makoto: I want to visited mine brother. Darien: Did you tell him? Makoto: No. Darien: Good girl. Makoto: But he wants to spend more time with me. So he is coming over. Darien: Okay you know the rules. Makoto: Yes, sire.  
  
Darien left the apartment and went to his car. Makoto sat on the couch and cried. After couple minutes Trowa and the other two come in and noticed she was crying and her phone was ringing and she wasn't answer. Trowa went into the kitchen and he pick up the phone.  
  
Trowa: This is Makoto Barton household, Trowa Barton, Makoto isn't home right now. Whom may I asked is calling. Mina: Am Mina Ano Makoto friend we were supposed to be shopping today. Can you tell her to call mine cellphone? Trowa: Yes I can. Mina: Bye Trowa Trowa: Bye  
  
Trowa hung up the phone. Mina hung up and turns to the girls. Mina: She not home but her brother. Raye: Something wrong with her. She hasn't been hanging out with everyone since Darien and Serena became a couple. Haruka: When she wants to talked about it than she'll talked about it. Serena: What about Darien and I? I did nothing to her and Darien works when he not with me. Amy: You did nothing Serena nor did Darien. She probably was going through a phase. Serena: Okay Haruka: How about we stop by tomorrow when your parents get back home Serena All: Okay  
  
With Makoto and the boys  
  
Heero: You okay Makoto? Makoto: He was here when I got up here. Heero: You can't keep doing this Makoto. Trowa: Heero right Makoto. You need to tell the police. Duo: You two aren't helping her; Duo put her in his lap and rubs her back to clam her down; she cleanly up set. Heero: I know, and Am sorry. Trowa: Me too. Sally coming over to give you Makoto: Okay Duo: How about I take your work? Makoto: Okay  
  
Makoto went to her bedroom to changes into some new clothes. Makoto came out a half hour later in new clothes and grab her keys and waits for Duo by the door. Duo went to the door and holds the door opened for her. Makoto started too walked to Serena and Sammy house. Makoto came to the house and knocked on the door. Sammy opened the door and spun her around. 


	4. Chapter four

Makoto giggle and pulled back to see Darien and Serena on the couch. Makoto went closer to Duo. Duo put his arms around her waist. Makoto looked back at Duo and back at Sammy than do to the ground. Makoto turned went outside and sat on the porch step.  
  
Sammy: Makoto what's wrong? Makoto: He in there. Sammy Who? The guy you come with or Darien. Makoto: Darien Sammy: I know mom invite him in, so who the guy that came with you. Makoto: Duo Maxwell Sammy: Okay Makoto: Come to mine apartment we need to talk. Sammy: Okay Duo: Come on Makoto. Makoto: Okay Sammy: What is this? Makoto: You know more when we got to mine apartment. Sammy: Okay  
  
Makoto walked ahead of Duo and Sammy. So they can talk and that's what they did.  
  
Duo: You really like her. Sammy: Yes, I do. What is going on here between you guys? Duo: Mine surprised she did tell you about us? Sammy: huh? Duo: Okay I tell you. She has I be heart and loves three people. Sammy: You mean she loves more people than me?!? Duo: Clam down Sammy. Sammy: Why should I? Duo: Cause we left her when the war started. Sammy: Why would you do that? Duo: We thought it was best. Even her brother thought it was for the best. Sammy: She must have taken it can hard. Duo: Yeah, she moved her without telling us. Sammy: You love her don't you/ Duo: Yes, just as much as you. She told me about you and I don't care that you love her. She wants all four of us to love together. Sammy: She does? Duo: Yes she does.  
  
Sammy looked up and Makoto as she was giggling in another man arms. Trowa was hugging Makoto and spinning her around.  
  
Sammy: Is that the other guy. Heero: No, I am. Not her brother.  
  
Sammy turns to see Heero looking at him. 


End file.
